The goal of this collaboration is to uncover potent and specific inhibitors for NTMT1 as a chemical probe to investigate its mechanism, cellular targets, and functions. During this period, the collaborative team utilized the previously optimized and miniaturized NTMT1 assay to conduct a quantitative high-throughput screen of several of NCGC's small molecule collections. Identified hits were cherrypicked for initial validation using the primary assay, and were subsequently tested in follow-up assays to provide additional activity data.